An unexpected encounter
by catastrophicmind
Summary: Jace decides to take a gap year before starting University but his father seems to have other plans like wanting him to work at his firm so he can experience the 'law life'. After a long day at the firm Jace gets a message from a friend for help, Little did he know that one text could change his entire life forever.
1. Chapter 1

_This plot hit me in the middle of my French exam so I decided to give it a shot._

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own The Mortal Instruments.**

* * *

 _It will always be a mystery to me how we can't forget the love that forgot us - JmStorm_

* * *

Chp1: An unexpected situation

Puffing the cigarette, he watched as the white smoke faded into the dark sky before switching his gaze to the city below him; The chaotic streets filled with oceans of cars and clubbers, the continuous blaring of car horns was nothing new to him considering he lived most of his life in London before he was kicked out of his boarding school because of his 'antics'. He took a step closer to the edge of the abandoned 13 story building and inhaled the cold winters air, he loved the feeling of being so high above the ground, it made him feel somewhat in control.

The cold breeze rippled through his thin white shirt but that wasn't anything new for the blonde boy, as much as he loved hot weathers and getting tanned he adored the cold, ever since he was a child he would spend hours in the snow or running around in ridiculously freezing temperatures, his mother used to tell him he had a warm heart so it stopped him from getting cold, a light smile decorated his plump lips at the memory.

He had had a long day today, He was taking a gap year from NYU to take a break but his parents insisted he work part time job at his fathers law firm to get him into the routine of working. Honestly who works at a law firm in their gap year! And to top it all of the people there are such pains, he couldn't stand them. It was like life had something against him this year. He remembered when earlier this year his cousin William had decided it was a good idea to mess with his fathers work files while making pancakes and in the process somehow managed to burn some of the files, needless to say he was blamed and William was sent back to England. William was also the reason he got kicked out of his boarding school in England since everything Will seems to do gets blamed on him. That welsh bastard.

A series of vibrations from his trousers pulled him out of his memories and he reached into his pocket to retrieve his phone. Looking at the sender already made him feel like pulling his hair out already knowing what this was about, He opened the text and groaned at the words decorating the screen, not again Sebastian he thought, you'd think they'd leave him be at 12:45 am but time was no concern for Sebastian Verlac, the boy had to get himself hammered the first chance he got. He rolled his eyes, took a final puff of his cigarette before throwing and stepping on it. He continued his journey down what felt like a couple hundred flights of stairs not even breaking a sweat. Pulling his keys out of his pockets, he unlocked his BMW and drove it out of it hiding spot behind a cluster of trees and into the main road.

Loud music and bright lights encased him as soon as he stepped into the Pandemonium, he was surrounded by bodies dancing and grinding into each other or singing along to the pop music blaring from the speakers, he had to admit, the DJ was quite good at his job. He pushed past the throng of people swaying to the music while winking at the girls who were staring seductively at him. He finally reached his destination and pushed the toilet doors open. He was greeted by a tired looking Jordan gazing down at a collapsed Sebastian.

Sighing, He move to where Sebastian was lying and position myself on the opposite side of Jordan. "you've got to be kidding me Seb." The boy mumbled under his breath. Ever since Sebastian's long term girlfriend Seelie who everyone referred to as 'the love of Sebastian's life' had broken up with him a week ago he would always go out and drink himself to oblivion, 'shutup Jace and let me drink away my sorrows' was what he told him last time he tried to stop him. He crouched down and slung one of Sebastian's arms around his shoulder while Jordan did the same thing with his other arm and together they carried Sebastian out of the club for the 7th time this week but not before spying a flash of bright red curly hair watching them curiously from the bar.

Finally, being able to breathe again, Jace and Jordan made their ways down to where Jace's beloved BMW awaited them. He hadn't noticed how far he'd parked the car in his fit of anger at Sebastian but he started to regret it since Sebastian's weight on his shoulder was starting to hurt, sure he was well built but it was past midnight and he was exhausted and all he wanted to do was hug his bed. They turned Past an alley way, the car was parked at the end of the street, They almost got to the car when Jace heard whimpering coming from the alleyway. He furrowed his brow but shrugged off as nothing when he didn't hear it again and continued walking.

"STOP! Please leave me alone" he heard someone say followed by a loud "HELP ME!". Jace tensed and looked at Jordan who was looking back at him. He then heard running footsteps behind them and looked behind him he saw nothing until a loud gut wrenching scream filled the air.

Without waiting another moment Jace handed Jordan the keys to his car, "Take Sebastian to the car and park the car closer to that alley I'm going to check what going on" he said to him

"No way man, do you really think I'm going to leave you there alone!" he argued "I'm coming with"

Jace pointed at Sebastian and gave Jordan a questioning look "and what do you suppose we do with the love sick puppy?"

"I don't kn-" He was cut off by another scream, this one sounding distinctly male

"Look man we're wasting time just do what I said and meet me there all right?" he answered exasperatedly

Jordan just sighed and nodded and pulled Sebastian to the car. Jace sprinted toward the alley where he heard crying, He walked in and could barley make out anything because of how dark it was but all he could hear was crying.

"Call the police" a strong feminine voice told him he couldn't tell who it was but decided that the most sane thing to so was listen to her, so that's what he did. In a little less than ten minutes they arrived illuminating the area in Red and blue followed by an ambulance. The lights allowed him to see better and permitted him to analyse the scene he saw a taser thrown on the ground and a dark haired girl crying into a smaller girl's arms. He heard police men and women talking and nurses exiting the ambulance to help the man into the vehicle, He distantly heard Jordan's voice behind him and heart breaking cries from the dark haired female, but despite the whole scene the only thing that caught his attention was the smaller girl.

Her hair was red.

* * *

 _There you have it chapter 1, I hope you like it! Tell me what you think, should I continue with this story or not? I know it's pretty short but the chapters will get longer as the story goes on. Oh and what'd you guys think about Eps 1,2 and 3 of Shadowhunters? Enchanto is really all I have to say about it. :)_

 _Thank you for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Had a physics test on Thursday, pretty sure I failed._

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own The Mortal Instruments**

* * *

 _In the chaotic rubble, she still remembered who she was. - r.m drake_

* * *

Chp2: An unexpected meeting

Jace was taken into the station for questioning and was now sitting down in an isolated room waiting for a detective to question him. He knew he shouldn't be nervous knowing that he didn't do anything wrong but waiting for the interrogator is a nerve wracking experience, so he sat there looking down at his fingers, what was he talking about he was Jace Herondale; the confident, fearless, good looking, womanizer, Jace Herondale. He wasn't nervous about some petty interrogation, or so he told himself. After 10 minutes of waiting the interrogator walked in and slumped in his chair. His eyes ruthlessly staring at his hanging head until he reluctantly lifted his gaze and was momentarily blinded by the lights illuminating the tight room.

The interrogator was a middle aged man with massive biceps that Jace was sure must have ripped a few shirts, neatly combed, silky black hair and beady black eyes, needless to say the man looked pretty scary, Jace mentally noted that this was not a guy to mess with. His arms were folded across his chest and his half lidded obsidian eyes boring into his. Jace wanted to get this over and done with, there was no point in sitting in this forsaken room and answer questions he had no answers to because he was just as confused as they were.

What had happened that night? When he had arrived at the scene all he saw were two girls and a taser, and no one was telling him anything. He couldn't help but think of the unfairness of it all. He had to admit no matter who you are waiting to be interrogated was pretty scary, even if you know you hadn't committed the crime.

"State your name' His stoic voice commanded. His voice was deep and firm.

"Jonathan Herondale, sir" He answered as stoically as the interrogator.

"Where were you at 1:30 am this morning" The interrogator asked raising and eyebrow.

"I was at the scene of the crime" he replied as calmly as possible

"And why were you there?" The interrogator asked with accusing eyes.

"I went to pick up two of my friends -Sebastian and Jordan- from The pandemonium, and my car was parked down the street from the scene so as we were walking we heard noises and um uh Sebastian was passed out so Jordan took him to the car and I uh went to check it out and then one of the girls told me to call the police so I did and you know the rest." he explained while internally cursing at himself for stuttering.

"Did you see the culprit?" he asked with not a single trace of emotion.

"No." he replied tersely.

"Your alibi checks out Mr. Herondale your free to leave, but we will call you back if we have any more questions" he excused him beginning to get up from his chair but I quickly stopped him.

"Wait, what happened that night and why isn't anyone telling me anything" Jace asked impatiently

"All information about the case is confidential until further notice." He replied curtly

Jace was beginning to get angry, He absolutely hates being left in the dark "Don't I get a right to know this stuff you know since I'm part of your investigation?"

"The interrogator sighed and looked at Jace " I suppose you're right, there was an attempted rape on, 19-year-old girl Maia Roberts no one knows who it was. That's the only information I'm allowed to give out kiddo."

"Don't you have security cameras to check that stuff out" He replied mockingly

The interrogator rolled his eyes at him "They were disconnected'

"What abou-' Jace began

"I'm not allowed to give out more information, you are excused." The interrogator got up from his chair and this time Jace didn't stop him.

* * *

Pulling his hair, he walked through the hallway. God this world is disgusting he thought to himself, what kind of satisfaction do people get out of rape? He was pulled out of his thoughts after he felt hot liquid seeping through his already dark shirt. Looking down he noticed he had bumped into a pale girl. A very familiar looking pale girl. A very angry looking pale girl.

"You asshole, you made me spill my coffee!" Her voice sounded quite familiar too. He had to crane his neck downwards to look at her. She couldn't be taller than 5'2.

"Asshole? Thats quite a strong word coming from someone as small as you" he smirked.

"Ha ha making fun of my height, how original" she answered dryly "don't you have better things to do than spill peoples coffee?"

"Actually you bumped into me so therefore you spilt your own coffee" He couldn't wipe the smirk off his face as he watched her face turn as red as her hair and her nose wrinkle.

"You little-" he cut her off before she could finish.

"As you can see I'm not very little and I can assure you many other parts of me aren't little either" He winked.

"Yea, like your ego you arrogant self-centred bastard" she replied.

"Oh how you wound me, spitfire" he placed a hand over his heart mockingly.

"Spitfire? what am I? a dragon?"

"Well where else would the fire on your head come from? Honestly you should really work on your aim."

"You little-" She was cut-off again by Jace.

"We've already been over this, Im not little and if you'd like I can give you a long list of people who would happily back up my statement" he wiggled his eyebrows

" I don't even know why I'm waisting my time talking to a douchebag like you I have better things to do" she huffed and began to turn away

He was so amused by her fuming face that he almost forgot where he'd seen her before. Her hair, That rich red curly mane the same hair he'd seen at the scene holding a distraught Maia Roberts. That same hair that belonged to the person who told him to call the police. Before He could convince himself otherwise he wrapped his arm around her wrist and turned her around.

"What do you want?" She glared at him

"You were there this morning weren't you." It wasn't a question.

"Yea I was now can you take your hand off me?" Hesitantly he pulled his hands away afraid she'd leave again.

"I was the dude you told to call the police." He said for the lack of anything better to say.

"I know." He was surprised, how'd she know?

"How?" He questioned.

"Not many people in this world have golden eyes like yours" She answered nonchalantly.

"Do you how Maia's doing?" He asked even though he knew it was a stupid question

"How do you think she's doing? She almost got raped this morning! Speaking of Maia how do you even know her name?"

He was about to answer her question when the default apple ringtone started to play. He watched her as she took her phone out of her back pocket, looked at the caller ID and cancelled the call.

"Listen um ..." She waited for him to answer.

"Jace" he replied.

"Listen Jace I got to go." she said before turning around and walking down the hall

"Do I at least get your name?" he called out.

She stopped and turned her face to look at him allowing some of her hair to fall in her face. He watched as she put her hair behind her ears to get it out of her face and in that moment he couldn't help but notice how much her hair complimented her eyes in a way that didn't make her look like a miniature christmas tree. How can something be so green? He noticed the constellations of freckles that decorated her face and her button nose that seemed to wrinkle every time she was disgusted or didn't like something, She was so different to the girls he usually associated himself with and he didn't mind one bit.

"It's Clary" She said before she continued making her way down the hall.

He couldn't take his eyes off her even when she was completely out of site he just stood there, completely forgetting about his coffee stained shirt, thinking about the girl with the green eyes and curly red hair.

* * *

 _And they meet!_

 _Sorry this took so long, I had a bunch of exams that seemed to want all my attention, But I'm back now so updates will be coming much faster!_

 _Also Image manager is being a bitch, overtime i try and upload a picture it just stops loading *sigh*_

 _Thanks for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3

_School is literally the bane of my existence._

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own The Mortal Instruments**

* * *

 _you loved the best way: with a touch of madness and reckless abandon. - Ariana_

* * *

Chp3:An unexpected feeling

Jace made his way to the coffee shop he was meeting Sebastian at. Other than their late night meetings where Jace would save Sebastian's drunk ass at bars or clubs, their fights over Sebastian's way of coping or Sebastian babbling about his break up they really haven't had a civil conversation in ages and with his job at the firm and the investigation they hadn't gotten to talk much.

It had been three days since he had been interrogated. Three days since there had been an attempted rape on Maia Roberts. Three days since he had seen the red head who seemed to harbour his thoughts every free second of the day. There was something about her he couldn't explain he had literally had only one conversation with the girl where he had been a complete douche to her but he couldn't help it, being a douche was in his nature. She had a simple yet beautiful name, one that rolled off his tongue easily. Clary he thought, the name a constant buzz in his mind. She was an enigma and he wanted to solve her.

He had originally planned to spend his time playing the piano or reading a book but that was before Sebastian had texted him asking him to meet at Java Jones to catch up so he agreed. He missed his friend. Sebastian had been his friend since primary school, they had me in year four when Sebastian had moved from France to live with his aunt after his parents death, he was asked to help Sebastian around since he spoke French and after that they had just clicked.

They went to the same secondary school till he went to boarding school but since he hadn't stayed in boarding school as long as he'd expected thanks to his dear cousin William he returned back to his old secondary school and reunited with his friends Sebastian and Jordan. Sure he had a lot of friends back in his secondary school but they weren't his actual friends they were just people who hung out with him for popularity. He had only had 5 real close friends in his life; Sebastian, Jordan, Alec, Alec's sister Izzy and Alec's boyfriend Magnus. He may have had 5 close friends but Alec was the closest to him of them all, he was like the brother he never had.

Alec had been his friend since he was 6 they had met when Jace accidentally hit Alec straight in the face with a football while practicing his shooting and after that day they were inseparable. Alec was a year older than him and was now in his second year of university studying law at NYU with his boyfriend Magnus who was getting a degree in fashion.

As he turned walked towards his destination he noticed a small redhead walking out of Java Jones with a lanky brown haired boy with askew circular glasses. Her head was tilted back as she laughed at something he said. It didn't take him long to realise the red head was Clary but he wondered who the boy with her was. Her friend?But by the way the boy was looking at her it was quite obvious he wanted to be anything but. Maybe her boyfriend? He thought and was surprised at the feeling of sadness and jealousy he got at the thought. It shouldn't matter who he is thought Jace to himself. Clary was just a short annoying girl who he happened to always think about. Oh who was he kidding of course it mattered who the boy was and he couldn't help but feel a sinking feeling in his stomach as he thought that it should be him walking with her and making her laugh.

He watched as they made their way down the street and had an overwhelming urge to talk to Clary. He really wanted to get her number too since he forgot to last time. He jogged down the street to catch up to them and tapped her shoulder. She turned around and looked up at him. He suddenly felt nervous, what was he going to say?

"Uh hey Jace" She said raising bot her eyebrows.

"Hi I just saw you walking by so I wanted to say hi" he internally face palmed himself. _Seriously Jace? 'I just wanted to say hi',where did all your game go?_

"Well you said your hi so are we done here?" Said the brown haired boy who seemed to just invite himself into the conversation.

"There was no 'we' in this conversation rat face" he rallied slightly annoyed at the boy.

"My name is Simon not rat face you imbecile" he retorted.

"Whatever you say rat face" was all he replied

"My name is not-" Simon began red faced.

"For the love of all things tasty could you two stop fighting!" Clary interrupted.

"We weren't fighting we were having a disagreement' replied Jace

She rolled her eyes and said "Jace this is my best friend Simon, Simon this is Jace he was there that night at the pandemonium."

"Best friend huh the look in his eyes say otherwise." He tilted his head lightly to the left "So tell me rat boy how do you really think of Clary, Do you think of her as a friend, a sister or maybe even a lover" He said the last part in a low and slow voice as he looked straight into the now blushing boys eyes.

"Would you just shut up! Simon and I are just friends and You know what Jace, the world would be a much better place if you weren't an asshat all the time" she huffed while standing with her hand on her hip.

"hmm asshat that's a new one" he smirked

"You're so damn aggravating!" and with that she spun on her heel and continued down the busy street and was lost in the sea of people. Simon gave me a last look of disapproval before he turned and followed her like a lost puppy. Leaving him standing alone in the over crowded streets of New York realising he'd forgotten to ask for her number again.

* * *

Jace was no stranger to the stares he got when he walked into Java Jones or any other public place, he knew he looked good, even at a very young age he was told he was good looking with his blond hair that always seemed to messy yet sexy at the same time, amber eyes, cocky smirk, a pair of cheekbones that could slice and a strong, defined, chiseled jawline. Though he had very attractive facial features it wasn't only his face that made him good looking his honey kissed skin that covered his lean tall stature, hid defined biceps, his confident persona and his all black attire made him look like both an angel who was cast out of heaven for sinning.

Today was different though, he didn't notice the flirtatious stares from woman or the looks of jealousy from men. He was too deep in though about the conversation he had with Clary. Was he really that much of an ass to her? Did she hate him? He decided to shove those thoughts away and concentrate on being with his friend.

He ordered his coffee and waited till his name was called to collect his drink before joining his friend. He spotted Sebastian sitting at a table by the window with his head on the table and made his way to him. His black hair was sporting a bed head, he had bags under his black eyes and stubble on his chin. He looked like a complete and utter mess. Jace pulled the chair opposite Sebastian out and poked one of his arms that was folded under his head. He lifted his head up and gave Jace a weak smile.

"Hey man" Sebastian said tiredly as he rubbed his eyes. He really needed to get some sleep Jace thought he looks like he hadn't slept in ages.

"Hey whats up, How are you doing with this whole Seelie situation" He asked since he didn't really look any better than the day it happened, That was quite a day he had never seen Sebastian act like that over any other breakup or girl for that matter but it was Seelie we were talking about, he was head over heels in love with her and we all thought she returned his feelings too but I guess not.

"I've been better, sometimes I just sit down and try to pinpoint the moment where it all went wrong, but i can never do because all i can think of was how happy we were and the future i planned to have with her" he said while looking at his empty coffee cup "I don't know" he sighed "Is it bad that after all that she's put me through is still miss her so damn much" he spoke brokenly.

Jace drank his coffee while thinking of ways to teach Seelie a lesson. He hated the way she so abruptly left his friend without any reasons why she was leaving him. Jace hated seeing Sebastian like this so he decided to change the subject.

"I have an idea how about you come over we can call Jordan and we can play Call of duty or something then we can see that new marvel movie you really wanted to watch and we can order pizza too." He suggested "It could be boys night."

Sebastian seemed to think about it till he said "As long as we don't play advanced warfare, it's so boring after you play it enough times"

Jace smiled, finished his coffee, stood up and said "Shall we?"

And for the first time since the breakup Sebastian smiled and replied "We shall."

* * *

Three boxes of pizza, A Marvel marathon, A cinema trip and 3 hours of overwatch, Call of duty and battlefield 1 later the boys were knackered. Jace and Sebastian were laying on the L shaped couch while Jordan lay on the love seat.

"I'm so damn tired man" Jordan said while covering his face with his arm and stretching out on the love seat.

"Same here" replied Sebastian from the other side of the L shaped couch.

"Just stay here the night it's not like any of you can be bothered to move" Jace rolled his eyes.

They didn't even need to get up they had changed into more comfortable clothes earlier that day and had grabbed blankets when they had started their movie marathon and it wasn't like anyone was really bothered to get up and go to a room.

It was quite and Jace was sure both boys had fallen asleep and he was going to give into the sleep that was calling to him when he felt Sebastian's toe poking his head. Since Sebastian was on the back the horizontal couch is feet were resting next to my face. Jace decided it was a good idea to change his position to one where his head at the end of the couch.

"Hey Jace' Sebastian Said

"Yea" he grumbeled changing spots on the sofa.

"Thank you" He replied "for taking my mind of Seelie and being a good friend"

"Anytime buddy" he answered realising he was talking to himself since Sebastian was knocked out cold.

In this moment Jace was as content as could be he was glad he had Sebastian and Jordan in his life. So many memories danced in his head as he remembered the years he spent with them he remembered when once when they were 10 they decided they wanted to cap outside Jordan's back yard after watching a horror movie, so they built a tent and stayed there through the night. All was well till around midnight when his parents decided it would be good fun to scare the crap out of us by pretending they were zombies and walking around the tent. We haven't camped ever since. He smiled at the memory remembering how much easier life was but looking around at his sleeping friends he realised somethings never change. Those were the last thoughts he had before he gave into the oblivion that had been begging to entrap.

* * *

Thats chapter 3 for you!

It's 4 am but I was determined to post another chp so i did. There will be a few mistakes so sorry about that but I'm half asleep rn.

Thanks for reading:)


	4. Chapter 4

_My friends always make plans that make me have to get out of bed. I'm so lazy lmao._

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own The Mortal Instruments**

* * *

 _"In my heart there was a kind of fighting that would not let me sleep" - Hamlet_

* * *

Switching between the channels on the Television Jace landed on Freeform in hopes of finding something decent to watch. On the screen was a read head speaking to someone on the phone feverishly. The read head reminded him of Clary since Clary had read hair. This was getting ridiculous, Jace thought everything seemed to be reminding him of her, even the green cup on the table since it was similar the colour of her eyes, but no colour on earth could look as mesmerising as her eyes.

It had been two weeks since Jace saw Clary and the damn girl was always on his mind for some very odd reason Jace couldn't explain, when he saw her walking with her rat friend he couldn't help but feel jealous. As stupid as it sounds he wanted to be the one making her laugh and taking her to coffee shops. Man did he need to get laid he thought to himself as he got off the couch and into the kitchen to grab a snack.

Grabbing a packet of Doritos from the top shelf he heard his phone vibrate from where it was sitting on the counter. It was a text from Sebastian:

 **Up for the Pandemonium tonight?**

He was glad Sebastian was actually up for a night of fun since his break up with Seelie he wasn't up for anything. If Jace was sure about one thing it was that his friend he is slowly but surely moving on from that girl.

He contemplated the idea, It was either stay here and do nothing or go hang out with is best friend and maybe even have a little fun with a few girls. Though he was mainly up to it he had one slight problem and that was that the pandemonium was where Maia Roberts was raped. The police had called him in for interrogation once after it had happened but had never called him back to the station. That was also the first time he had his first conversation with Clary. He smiled at the memory f her sassiness when he teased her or how she swung her hips when she walked away from him or how- he shut his inner thought up and demanded he get a grip, She's just a girl and theres a million girls out there who could fall to your feet with just one wink. The thought didn't leave him as satisfied as he thought it would.

Maybe they could change the club, there was one other club in the area they lived in and that was Alicante. It wasn't as good are as popular as the pandemonium but it'll do.

 **Yea I'm down, How about we go to Alicante instead though?**

He took his trip packet and made his way back to the living room and back onto the couch and continued aimlessly flipping through channels. A few minutes late he heard his phone ring, but this time it wasn't from his best friend.

 **I have some work for you down at the firm come by at 3 pm.**

He groaned at the words displayed on the screen. He honestly couldn't be bothered to head down to his father's firm to help him out with work, It's not that he didn't like working with his father it's just that he preferred spending his gap year with his friends or with his apartment. He sent a quick okay to his father and continued skimming through the channels on the TV, waiting for Sebastian to text him back.

 **Haven't you heard? Alicante is** **closed for the weekend since some douche decided it was a good idea to clog all the toilets and flood all the sinks.**

Honestly people these days. It was April Fools' Day yesterday but was it really necessary to pull pranks like that? Honestly it isn't even that good compared to the pranks he'd pulled in secondary school.

 **Okay then we'll go to the Pandemonium, mind hitting up Jordan and asking him to tag?**

The reply came back straight away.

 **Isabelle was the one who planned it on the group chat you removed yourself from since we were too annoying for you so she asked me to ask you and Jordan's up for it.**

Jace sighed, the Pandemonium it is. He better get ready to go to the firm since he had to be there in half an hour he just hoped that his father didn't keep him long.

* * *

He pulled his tie and fell on the couch, the firm was the same as usual; The receptionists attempting to flirt with him, Co-workers treating him like he was inferior because he was younger and has no experience and his father trying to teach him things he really didn't care about at the moment. All he wanted to do was sleep but he had to meat his friend at the club in an hour and he had to get ready.

If you were to describe Jace's room in one word it'd be white. White walls, white bed, white bed sheets, white wardrobe anything you could think of was white. Another thing about Jace's room was that it was completely and utterly spotless not even a single speck of dust could be found in his room hell not even in his whole apartment. Jace only ever wore three colours and that was Grey black and white though he was told that white and black weren't colours so really, he only wore one colour. Jace looked through his wardrobe and eventually chose a pair of black jeans and tight fitting black shirt that showed of his perfectly sculptured body and a pair of combat boots.

Ht gave himself a once over in the mirror, grabbed his keys and sent a quick message to Sebastian telling him he was on his way before he left his apartment and headed for the club.

* * *

Jace was greeted by flashing lights and loud music as he made his way to the bar where he saw Jordan flirting with a brunette. As much as he wanted to talk to his friend he wasn't going to let him lose the opportunity of getting laid.

He walked to the other side of the bar and watched the dance floor. Every part of it was covered by people grinding on each other or moving their hips freely to the music. Everyone looks either care free, drunk out of their minds or both. He examined the club for either Isabelle to Sebastian but didn't find either so he called the bar tender an ordered a scotch.

Sipping on his drink he felt someone run their hand down his arm. He looked beside him and saw a leggy blonde with striking blue eyes wearing a v neck so low her seemingly large rack would fall out. He wasn't going to lie, he wouldn't turn he down if she was up for a night of fun.

"Hey hottie, what are you doing here alone" She said in her slightly irritating high-pitched voice.

"I don't know what i'm doing know, but I do know what I could be doing in the backseat of my car a while from now." He replied smoothly. She laughed, an annoying high pitched laugh that could easily be mistaken for a squeal.

"I wouldn't mind joining you" she was now running her hand up and down his chest. "I'm Kaelie by the way"

"Jace, And I would mind taking you up on that offer." He answered leaning forward to kiss her. As their lips were millimetres away from touching her when they were interrupted by a cough.

Jace looked up to see who was interrupting them and was surprised to see his sister Isabelle glaring at the him and girl beside him and Sebastian standing next to her smirking.

Jace quickly pushed himself away from the girl and fixated his face into its usual smirk as he looked at friends.

"Hey Iz, long time no see."

"Excuse me bitch but you can leave you're not needed here anymore" His sister said to the girl next to him completely ignoring his greeting.

"Who are you to decide wether I'm needed here or not, I'm sure Jace wants me here, don't you Jace?" She asked me.

"No thanks Carly maybe next time" He replied

"Fine but it's your loss, and by the way it's Kaelie you Jerk" She got off the bar stool and strutted off, trying but failing to swing her hips naturally.

"What was so important that you had to send away my source of entertainment for the night?" He enquired , he honestly desperately needed to get laid and his beast friend ruined it, he had all rights to know why.

"Well, for starters I haven't seen you in a month so maybe you would've liked to see my gorgeous face at least once tonight and secondly I wanted you to meet my friend" She said with her hand on her hip and looked quit angry but he didn't notice because thats when he noticed her. How did he not see her straight away? She looked stunning in her Short red dress that only reached mid thigh and her 6 inch black platform heels that made her legs go for days. Her makeup that was natural and made her look beautiful but Jace already knew she was beautiful without makeup. Her hair was curled and lay at her waist.

"Clary?" He said smirking. He managed to hide how in awe he was of her but he couldn't stop himself from looking her up and down again.

* * *

 _I'm so so so sorry for the lateness and the shortness of this chapter, It has been a busy month and I didn't know where to go with this story and with Maias case but I have everything planned out now and I can't wait to show it to you guys. My exams and what not start in May but I have a few this Month so updates may not be frequent but I promise i'll try at least once or twice a month but once my exams end expect frequent updates since i'm all yours._

 _I apologise for any mistakes but it's 1:09 am and I need to go to bed because i'm tired afk._

 _Please tell me what you think of this chapter! Thanks for reading :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Guess who's back, Shady's back, tell a friend._

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own The Mortal Instruments**

* * *

 _"She was music but he had his ears cut off"- Rupi Kaur_

* * *

Clary got out of the taxi and stood outside shivering with her arms crossed as she had nothing to shield her from the cold weather on the loud crowded street as her best friend payed the taxi fare. She had no idea why she had let Isabelle drag her here when she was perfectly content with drawing by her windowsill locked up in her room. Isabelle had fought with her saying that she spent more time in her room and at the local library than with her and well Clary couldn't disagree with her since she was right.

Clary actually wasn't at the library but at the police station. She had told Isabelle she was at work to avoid her asking questions as to why she was at the station. She had to admit she did spend a lot of her time at the station with Maia after the incident. Maia was a strong girl but Clary was scared for her. She had never seen Maia as bad as she was now; She had always been a feisty carefree girl that wouldn't let anything get in the way of what she wanted and now? Now she was degraded into a dull closed off mess. She wouldn't eat or sleep and she was always paranoid. Clary guessed that's what being violated did to you.

Ever since the incident Clary had been attached to Maia. She was always by her side whenever she needed or anything. Her friend had asked her to keep what had happened to herself and she respected her decision to keep the situation a secret so when Isabelle had asked her to go to the club for the third time that week Clary didn't know what to tell her other than the same lousy excuse as the other two times.

Isabelle was obviously not impressed when Clary had refused to join her on her little casanova to the local nightclub especially with her excuse being that she was tired. After a lot of arguing and convincing it was actually Maia who had finally persuaded her to go to the club with Isabelle who didn't know about Maia's situation saying that Simon who was Maias boyfriend was on his way and preferred it if Clary went out and enjoyed herself at the pandemonium.

And a few hours later that's where Clary found herself. In a short red dress that was too short for her liking paired with black heels that she was sure would be her worst enemy after tonight. Her hair fell in soft ringlets down her back and her face decorated in all kinds of products she didn't know the name of. Isabelle stood next to her as they made their way to the pandemonium.

As she entered the joint the intermingled scents of smoke, sweat and what could only be described as people assaulted her nostrils and she inhaled deeply. Clary had always loved the club but she was never sure as to why she loved it, the unique clothing she found some wearing,the music made it feel like a dream, someone else's life not hers and she liked that. Inside, the club was full of dry-ice smoke. Coloured lights played over the dance floor turning it into a multicoloured fairyland of blues, greens, pinks and purples.

Isabelle dragged her through the pulsating throng of people. She had told her earlier that she had wanted to introduce her to some people. This made Clary quite uncomfortable with her being so introverted but you couldn't get passed Isabelle Lightwood, what Isabelle wants Isabelle gets. When Isabelle had finally found her destination which happened to be the bar she lets go of Clary's arm and place her hand on her hip. Oh no, this can't be good.

Isabelle coughs and catches the attention of a blonde couple who looked like they were about to do the deed right there and then. When they both turned around Clary couldn't believe who she saw. Jace in all his golden glory. It wouldn't take an idiot to notice how attractive Jace was but only the wise would know not to tell him since it would only inflate his ego and god knows if it would fit his head anymore. He was wearing a tight black shirt that showed off his sculptured body, his hair was just as messy as the last time she had seen it but it's always his eyes that seem to always catch her attention. Those unique golden orbs that always made her hand crave to hold a pencil and a sketch book and to draw them over and over again.

She was brought back to reality when Isabelle had nudged her with her elbow. She looked quite angry for some reason, maybe she would've known why if the specimen infront of her hadn't distracted her.

"Well, for starters I haven't seen you in a month so maybe you would've liked to see my gorgeous face at least once tonight and secondly I wanted you to meet my friend" Said Isabelle sassily. Her hands still on her hips.

"Clary?" Jace smirked. "Who knew you cleaned up so well."

Isabelle looked between us in confusion. "Wait you guys know each other?" a look of horror passed Isabelle's face and she turned to face Clary "Oh for the love of god Clarissa please tell me you knew better than to sleep with him."

It was now Clary's turn to be horrified. "Oh please Isabelle I have standards" She replied.

"They must be pretty low if you hadn't even considered sleeping with me because we all know you can't get any better than this" he said while indicating his body. Clary scoffed and rolled her eyes. Gosh he was such an arrogant bastard she thought to herself. God knows how she found him attractive two minutes ago.

"Seriously though how do you guys know each other?" Isabelle questioned.

"Well, last time-" Jace had barley started his sentence before Clary had cut I'm off.

"We met at the library last week" she lied. As much as she hated lying to Isabelle it had to be done since Maia don't want anyone to know about that night. Jace gave her a confused look and she just returned it with a look that said something along the lines of 'go with it'.

"Oh, okay then." Isabelle then turns to Jace and asks. "Where are Jordan and Seb?"

"To be quite honest, I have no idea." Jace replied.

Clary being herself and not being in the mood to meet anymore new people interjected "I'm going to go get myself a drink."

They both nodded and she pushed herself through the crowd to the only barstool left in the corner of the bar. She motioned to the bartender "Gin and Tonic" she mouthed. He nodded and melted away into the cries of the other thirsty patrons waiting to get their orders taken. By now, her eyes were adjusting to the imminenet darkness, tomblike and womblike at the same time. Bright spots of neon beer signs on the wall stood out, illuminating the faces and cleavage and mohawks of the crowd, while others disappeared into the contrasting blackness. How many of these people had she seen before? How many would make love tonight? How many hearts would break on this very floor? she wondered.

A moment later, before her thought was even finished, her gin and tonic slid in front of her, and the bartender was gone before she could even look up to mouth the words "Thanks". "Wouldn't have mattered anyway" she mused, as it is clearly understood in this world and society that one speaks of gratitude with money, not words. Everyone's your best friend when you're flying high and living in the skies.

She took her first sip of the simple mixture, cold, slightly sweet and zesty against her lips. She held the drink in her mouth for just a moment and let the gin wallow against her tongue, and she felt like a man in solitary kissing his first woman in years. She finished her drink and put it down on the table on-top of the twenty dollar bill she ha put down for the bartender to collect. The drink may have been simple but it had been quite strong on her lightweight. Her body against her minds consent had gotten up and made its way down to the dance floor.

She swayed her hips loosing herself to the music and was screaming the lyrics to the pop song like everyone around her. Everybody was dripping in sweat, grinding against someone or making out with someone. Clary was in the middle of it all releasing the stress of the past two weeks from her body through the art of dancing. She moved her hips, threw her hands in the air, closed her eyes and lived in the moment. Maybe she some part of was glad she had come here after all. She bumped into someone and opened her eyes only to find that she had bumped into Isabelle who was holding two red cups in he hand.

"Having fun?" She called over the blaring music.

All Clary did was nod and took the second drink out of Isabelle's hand. She quickly chugged it down while Isabelle grabbed her hands and they both began dancing together. They both moved their bodies to the beat of the song and singing the lyrics to the song until a dark haired man pulled Isabelle away from Clary and they began dancing with each other. This didn't bother Clary since she was used to this, Men couldn't help themselves around her best friend and she couldn't blame them. Isabelle was beautiful but she was also a heartbreaker and none of these men would be anything more than a fling to her.

She felt a pair of hands wrap around her waist from behind her, and jumped at the sensation. Turning quickly, her eyes locked with Jace's, and there were no words that could sum up the intense wave of emotion as looked at this man. His hands fell from her hips, and her skin bristled at the touch. The small hairs on her arms raised, despite the heat. Any other time she would've pushed him away but she didn't care at this point. She grinned against him and raised her hands to wrap around his neck. His grip tightened on her waist and he moved his head to her neck. They moved erratically against each and to say Clary was enjoying this was an understatement. She felt the need to look at his face so she turned around so their bodies were moulded against each other and looked into his eyes. He smirked down at her as they continued to dance.

Clary felt her face move closer to Jace's until she could feel his breath fan over her lips. Jace moved one of his hands from her waist to her face and moved even closer. Their lips were so close to touching. Clary licked her lips and closed her eyes and just as their lips were about to touch she tripped and fell against him and his hands immediately wrapped around her waist to keep her steady and upright. She felt exhausted and with the kiss completely forgotten from her mind replaced with thoughts of sleep.

"I think it's time I take you, home don't you think?" She thought she heard him distantly say but she wasn't really in the correct state of mind at that moment. She felt strong arms lifting her from the ground and her last clear thought was being carried out of the club, out into a black car and driving away before she fell into a deep state of unconsciousness.

* * *

 _I'm so so so so sorrrrrrryyyy for the delay._

 _Yes, I have decided to continue this story thanks to all the beautiful readers who told me I should._

 _I'm busy even though I finished my exams and have 11 days till I travel so I'm going to try to update before I leave._

 _I hope you liked this_ _chapter. Thank you for_


	6. AN 2

I am completely and utterly useless and I sincerely apologise for it.

Shit's been hard man. I forgot about fanfiction for a while and I know that isn't a good excuse but I'm gonna try my best to update. I know I said that last time but I'm really gonna try this time. Just give me time to read and edit my last chapters and hopefully, i'll have something for you guys.

I'm so sorry!

also, Happy new year!


End file.
